For Charity
by Scribbles97
Summary: A multi chapter fic inspired by Lenleg's christmas drawings of our favourite men! What has Lady Penelope roped them into?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Lady Penelope!" Scott exclaimed as he answered the holocall, "How are you?"

The pink clad aristocrat smiled across the video to Scott, cursing silently that it wasn't Gordon she had gotten hold of. She sat back into the plump cushions of her sofa as she watched the oldest Tracy with a careful smile, "I'm fine Scott, I was just after some help."

"Well I think you called the right place." Scott chuckled, "What can we do for you?"

"Well," She hesitated, "It's more a case of what you can do for charity."

Scott raised an eyebrow, "Explain?"

She paused again, carefully thinking out her words before she spoke, "I have been asked by the Women's Institute to organise a photoshoot for their charity calendar."

"And you're asking us to be on the calendar?"

"Can you name one person in the world that wouldn't like to see more of the secretive Tracy's?" She raised an eyebrow when he hesitated, "Come on Scott, can you really let charity down?

Immediately, Scott shook his head, "Now I never said we wouldn't do it Penny," He folded his arms, "But what about IR? We can't just abandon everything for a day."

Penelope rolled her eyes at his resistance, "Now you're just making excuses, Scott, we both know that there are sufficient landing places for your crafts here should the need to use them arrive."

"What's this about making excuses?" Virgil asked as he jumped down into the sunken lounge, his heavy boots crashing loudly against the floor, "Is this about Christmas dinner again?"

"Oh yes, I had to ask about that also," Penelope smiled to Virgil, "Are we doing yours or mine this year?"

"As we came to you last year, it seems only polite for you to come here this year," Grandma announced her arrival as both boys groaned, "You'll be glad to hear that Virgil has volunteered to cook though."

"I have?" Virgil frowned, before catching Scott's eye, "Oh yeah, I have!"

Penelope laughed softly, "Well, if you're sure it's not too much trouble?"

"Not at all," Virgil smiled with a shake of his head, "Now, what were you two arguing about before I got here?"

"We weren't arguing," Scott sighed, "Penelope has invited us to be involved in a charity calendar."

"Which you will of course accept!" Grandma exclaimed with a grin, "When do you need them?"

Penelope smiled at the older woman, "Next Friday, here, at mine. You don't need to bring anything boys, just your bath robes."

"Bath-"

"Goodbye!" Penelope hung up as Virgil and Scott looked to each other in confusion. Grandma smiled and shook her head, "She's probably got some costumes lined up and you need to cover up between changes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

John looked to Scott as they finished their morning drinks, "Where's Alan?"

Scott shrugged, "Probably still asleep, you know teenagers," He smiled, "I think Virgil spent more time in bed than out of it when he was Alan's age."

John spluttered on his drink, "Really Scott? At breakfast?"

Scott laughed as he took his dishes to the sink, "I never said what he was doing! You assumed that for yourself."

A deep inhale of breath announced Gordon's appearance in the kitchen, "That smells like eggs and bacon."

"Left you some in the pan," Scott told his younger brother, "Save Virg some though."

Gordon was already taking his pick out of the pan, ignoring Scott's caution as he looked back to John, "What were you saying about Virgy?"

"Nothing squid," Scott smiled, "Just comparing an eighteen year old Virg to the eighteen year old Alan."

Gordon laughed quietly to himself as he took a swig of juice, thinking back to the present he had left in Alan's room on the night of his younger brother's birthday. He wondered how much use the magazine had gotten in the past six months as he sat down with his bacon and eggs, maybe he'd have to ask. A smile and a shake of the head later he changed his mind, no doubt Alan would just brush him off one way or another.

"So when are we leaving?"

Scott looked over as Kayo stepped inside from the pool, her hair falling out of it's tie and her t-shirt sticking to her skin, he looked to his watch and frowned, "You took an extra five minutes?"

"West trail's been washed away," She told him, taking the glass of juice Gordon had just poured for himself, "I had to detour over the cliff."

"You should have just turned back." Scott deepened his frown at her, "You know that cliff path is dangerous after storms."

Kayo rolled her eyes, "I'm a big girl, I can look after myself." She turned towards the stairs, "Now, what about my original question? When are we leaving?"

John smiled as Scott shook his head in exasperation, "As soon as everyone's up and ready."

"And you're still waiting on Virgil and Alan?" She guessed, getting three nods in response. With a smile she started up to the bedrooms, "I'll sort it."

Once she was gone, Scott looked to John, "I didn't know she was coming!"

John shrugged, "Don't look at me."

"Penelope invited her," Gordon muttered, "Something about a once-in-a-lifetime chance."

Scott stood up, "I'm going for a shower."

Gordon paused, his hand halfway between the butter and his toast, "I thought you'd already had a shower?" He looked to John when he didn't get a reply, "Hadn't he?"

John just shook his head with a smile, "Who-"

"Kayo!" A joint yell from upstairs cut him off and made Gordon's hand moved past the butter to the coffee machine. They were in for a long morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kayo smiled to Lady Penelope as they met on the steps up to the mansion, "Nice to see you again Penny," She glanced back to the five men following her and dropped her voice, "Especially under these circumstances."

Penelope laughed with Kayo, "Well, I can't wait to see who gets the christmas lights."

Kayo smiled and shook her head as the boys joined them, "I'm not sure I want to know what you're talking about."

With a grin, Penelope pushed open the doors, "Well you're in for a treat."

She showed the five men to the makeshift changing room, promising to call them one by one as they were needed. Once they were settled, she turned to Kayo, "Now let me show you where the magic happens."

Kayo smiled as Penelope swept open another grand door, giving way to the organised chaos inside. Lights were still being set up to shine on a white sheet set up to act as a backing for the shoot. She perched on a stool as Penelope spoke briefly to the photographer setting up the last touches.

"So what's the plan?" Kayo asked as Penny turned back to her, "I mean, how are you going to split five boys over twelve calendar months?"

"Well," Penny started as she passed Kayo a cup of tea, "I was thinking of letting them each cover their birthday month and another month. Then arrange a collage of all of them for a _very_ special summer, and christmas shoot."

"That sounds like a good plan," Kayo nodded as Parker came in carrying a pile of boxes.

"Where would you like 'hem m'lady?"

Penelope looked up with a smile, "Just over here thank you Parker."

Glancing into the box, Kayo frowned, "Why do you have Gordon's gold medal?" She crouched and lifted out, "And Scott's old Air Force hat?" Routing around the box she looked up in surprise, " _All_ of this is theirs!"

Penelope shrugged innocently, "Well, we can't have a nude photo shoot without covering some bits up, can we now?"

Kayo's frown slowly faded into a grin, "They don't even know, do they?"

"What don't we kn- What are you doing with my medal?" Gordon interrupted.

Penelope rolled her eyes and looked back to Gordon, "I thought you were staying in the changing room until I called you?"

"Well yeah," Gordon started as he crouched down to look in the box, the material of his bathrobe falling away from his tanned thigh as Penny coughed, "But I got thirsty so I came looking for a drink."

Kayo raised an eyebrow as she stood up, "Of course you did."

Gordon shrugged and looked to the set up ready for the camera, "Seeing as I'm here shall we…" He trailed off as he took his medal in one hand and shrugged off the bathrobe.

"Gordon!" Kayo exclaimed, screwing her eyes shut and turning away. Parker cleared his throat and turned towards the door, "I'll get you that water, Master Gordon."

Gordon smirked as he raised an eyebrow at Penny, daring her to break eye contact, "Well, m'lady?"

"Get in front of the camera, now." She ordered, glassy blue eyes hardening.

Gordon frowned and looked down, "Sure, I'll just-"

He froze as she pulled the bathrobe out of his reach with her foot, "You've got all you're getting."

"But-" He held up the medal as if it were enough explanation.

"Well, you'd better think of something," She folded her arms, "Quickly."

Shrugging, Gordon turned to the backing.

"Is it safe to turn around yet?" Kayo sighed, glancing sideways to Penelope, "A bit of warning would have been nice."

"And how was I meant to know?" Penelope asked, looking to Kayo, "Besides, it's Gordon, he doesn't exactly leave much to imagination when he climbs out of the pool."

Kayo smirked as she turned more towards Penelope, keeping her voice low, "Oh my goodness, you _do_ crush on him."

Penelope gave her a frown and a tut, "Not that you can talk."

"I was drunk when I told you that," Kayo sulked, "You have no right to use it against me."

Penelope smiled and raised an eyebrow, "We'll see about that when it's his turn." She glanced back to Gordon, "It's safe to look now."

Kayo had to stifle a laugh as she turned back to the setup. Always a show off, Gordon was stood proudly, goofy grin and all, with just his gold medal keeping his dignity. She shook her head as she looked to Penelope, "If only the others could see him."

Penelope smiled, letting out a small laugh at the image in her head. Both ignored the creak of the door, assuming it was Parker back with more drinks. It was only when there was a loud exclamation, that they looked around.

"Tell me this isn't." John groaned.

Scott shook his head, "I knew I shouldn't trust you."

Virgil laughed, "Aww, it's just a bit of fun,"

Penelope smiled sweetly to the men, "And it's all for charity."

"You're here now," Kayo smirked, "And all dressed up for the part."

Scott threw her a look, wanting to give her a snide remark, but knowing better than to in front of the others. He sighed as he turned to the sofa, "Fine, but only as we're already here."

Gordon laughed, "He's just in a mood because _I'm_ the best looking."

Virgil scoffed as he sat back next to Scott, "Keep telling yourself that, fish face."

Gordon smiled as he raised both his hands in a shrug, leaving everyone again groaning and screwing their eyes shut.

Scott looked to Kayo as she laughed and covered her eyes, "Put something on Gordon."

He shook his head as she met his gaze, and she rolled her eyes in response. Neither daring to let any more slip about how much they were both looking forward to his turn.

"Not so fast," Penelope stopped him, turning to pick up a hat from the table, "We need more than one photo of you all, and we have to give our buyers a special christmas present."

"Oh god," Scott complained, "You need to stop boosting his ego Penny."

Penelope smiled as she looked back to the rest of the brothers, "The same applies for you all."

"So what's in the hat?" Gordon asked, pulling his bathrobe on, "And do I get to pick first?"

Penelope nodded, "One from the hat, one from the bowl,"

Gordon grinned as he covered his eyes, stretching his arm out to full length as he picked out a folded paper.

The four other brothers all leant forward as Gordon looked to the small slip, frowning as he unfolded it.

"Well?" Alan asked, "What does it say?"

Gordon looked up to Penelope, the frown still firmly fixed on his face as he exclaimed, "What the hell is a lollipop going to cover up!?"

Kayo blew out a mouthful of her drink, coughing up the little that had gone the wrong way down her throat. Scott shook his head, dreading what the other options from the hat were, as the others laughed.

"What's his other one?" Kayo asked, finally having recovered herself enough to hold the second bowl of folded paper out to Gordon.

He sighed and dipped his hand back in, quickly unfolding the paper and frowning again, "Giant candy cane? Geeze, it's almost like you want to see it all Penny."

Penelope let the comment slide as she turned towards the door, "I'll go and get the ice lolly and let you think about what you're going to do."

"There's also armbands for your other one," Kayo pointed out.

"Four each!?" John complained, "We're going to be here all day."

Kayo smiled as she looked to Scott, "And we're just getting started."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So," Gordon started as he shrugged his bathrobe back on, "Who's next?"

Alan frowned and looked to his older brothers, "Are you all going to, y'know, _stay_?"

Scott smirked and threw his arm around Alan's shoulder at the same time as Virgil, "It's nothing we haven't seen before little bro."

"Yeah, but…" He trailed off glancing to Kayo and Penny.

Kayo smiled in sympathy, "Would you prefer it if we didn't look while you got ready?"

"That seems like a good deal," Virgil agreed glancing to Gordon, "Some of us still have our dignity."

"Done deal." Scott agreed, "So what do you say Allie?"

With a sigh Alan stood up, "Fine."

He looked into the boxes and frowned, "Really?" He lifted out his old rocket pillow, "You really had to get that?"

"There's your guitar as well," Penelope shrugged, pointing to the table.

Alan's face lit up, "I _knew_ there was something missing off of my wall."

The other's laughed as he picked up the instrument, "Right, let's get it over with."

"Eyes shut." Scott commanded, watching Gordon carefully to make sure the second youngest behaved himself.

Alan pulled his bathrobe back on quickly, pulling it tight around him as he looked to the hat nervously. Taking a breath, he closed his eyes and dipped his hand in, silently praying that it would be something that covered him up decently. Swallowing, he opened one eye as he looked to the paper, "Beachball?"

"Why did he get lucky!?" Gordon complained, earning an elbow in both sides of his ribs from his older brothers.

"Quit complaining, you liked the attention really," Virgil commented as he looked to Alan, "And what about for the christmas photo's?"

Alan frowned and picked out a slip from the second bowl, "Present."

He smiled, "Well, this isn't so bad."

Gordon frowned and looked down as his stomach rumbled, "After he's finished can we go and get food?"

"Yeah," Alan frowned, "I'm hungry too."

Kayo tutted and rolled her eyes with a smile, "Well it is lunch time."

"H'I'll go and tell chef to lay h'out the buffet." Parker announced as he turned towards the door.

"Thank you Parker." Penelope smiled, "Then we'll get you three done after lunch."

Alan grinned at his older brothers, "This is actually really fun!"

Scott sighed and looked to Gordon, " _You_ are a bad influence."

Gordon shrugged with an innocent smirk, "So are _you_."

"Yeah," Virgil smirked, "Just how many girls from your class _didn't_ you date?"

Kayo forced a laugh, "Yeah Scott, you can't deny, you're the biggest flirt."

Scott shook his head and looked to Alan, "Hurry up and get your pictures done, I want food."

Alan turned to the camera as the others continued to tease Scott about his past romances, all of them laughing and prodding as the eldest just shook his head.

"Okay, I'm done!" Alan finally exclaimed, "Now can we eat?"

"Of course," Lady penelope stood and turned towards the doors, "Right this way."

John turned to follow the rest of the crowd, pretending to go with them to lunch, but hanging back as they slipped out of the door. He looked back to the photographer pleadingly, "Could we-"

The photographer laughed and nodded, "Course buddy, not a problem."

John smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Thanks, I can't say I'm the bravest of the bunch."

The photographer shook his head, "In my book you're all brave for being roped into it, at least none of you have backed out yet!"

John laughed softly as he plucked his space poster from the box, "Tracy's generally don't back out of things." He blew out a breath as he turned away to shrug off his bathrobe, "Right, let's get this over with."

The photographer laughed and turned away to fix his camera as John got into position, "Trust me, I've seen far less handsome men doing this."

John laughed as the camera clicked, "I don't think it's really to do with looks, more confidence."

The photographer nodded, "I guess so, though some people are overconfident and that is just awkward for everyone."

John nodded, "I've spoken to my fair share of them in my time," He sighed and grimaced, "They're not the easiest of customers.'

"For you and me both." The photographer nodded, "I'm Harry by the way."

John laughed and shrugged, "John, incase you somehow didn't know."

Harry laughed as he swapped John's poster for a pile of books, "There's no getting away from it for you is there?"

John looked to the pile of books in his hands, "Hiding in my books helps. Literally in this case!"

Both men laughed at the comment as the camera clicked twice, catching John both looking in that direction, and hiding his face.

Harry coughed as he turned away, "I'll get those lucky dips for you, and you can get covered up."

"You can pick them out for me," John requested, "Knowing my luck I'll get the worst of all of them."

"I'm afraid I'm not much luckier," Harry sighed as John turned back. The photographer held up a slip of paper with a single word written across, lights.

John sighed, his shoulders sinking as he fastened the belt of his bathrobe, "I dread to think what that means."

Harry sucked in a breath as he looked in the box labelled _Christmas_ , and picked out the string of fairy lights. He looked to John and raised an eyebrow, "I think it must mean how could are you at hiding your modesty."

John groaned, "You know, Penny would have been begging for Gordon to get that one."

"Looks like you're the lucky guy instead." Harry shrugged as John took the lights.

"How am I meant to…" He trailed off, one of these days he would refuse the favours other people asked for him. It always seemed that he ended up embarrassing himself, whether it be a prank set by Gordon, or a misunderstanding thanks to someone else's lack of explanation. That was perhaps why he preferred his space station, where it was just him and nobody else to bother him, besides EOS, but that was different.

He'd never admit it, but a very small part of him enjoyed embarrassing himself, as long as it bought a smile to someone else's face while he turned that cherry red colour, it was kind of okay. Of course, he preferred it if it was his brothers, they knew how he was. They probably even expected him to make a fool of himself. John knew he didn't think in quite the same way as them all the time, he saw the world at a different angle. In his head though, he still knew it was good to make people laugh, even if it was _at_ him or something he did. John had seen too much grief in the world, too many tears of sadness and faces of sorrow. So, if he could make them smile, then he would be happy.

He sighed as he held up the lights, muttering softly to himself, "Just another way to make people laugh." He looked to Harry and shook his head, "There's nothing for it, is there?"

Harry laughed and nodded, "Afraid not buddy, but I promise to keep my eyes, and camera, up, no matter how tempting it is."

"Let's get it over with then." He sighed.

"Don't worry," Harry smiled as he turned away to allow John to get ready, "You've got a straw hat next."

"Who's coming up with these?" John frowned, "In fact, don't answer that. Right, I'm ready."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Penelope smiled to Kayo as she pulled the doors to the main lounge closed, "So who's going to go first this afternoon?"

She smirked to herself as Kayo bit her lip, throwing a half hearted glare in her general direction. Scott was first to speak up, "I'll go last."

Gordon smiled and raised an eyebrow, "Why? I thought you were meant to save the best until last."

Scott threw his younger brother a glare, "Good job we started with you then."

"Now now, gentlemen." Penelope interrupted before they started a real argument, "Virgil, would you mind going next?"

"Not at all," Virgil smiled as he got up from the sofa, "So what have I got in store?"

"Well there is one that we'll have to move to another room for," Penelope explained as she pulled out a frying pan from the box, "We couldn't quite fit it in here with everything else."

Virgil smiled as he took the frying pan, "Really? Because I'm the only one capable of cooking a half decent meal?"

Penelope smiled sweetly as she sat back next to Kayo, "And your fry up breakfasts give even mine a run for their money."

"Well, I won't argue there," Virgil winked with a chuckle as he threw his bathrobe towards his brothers with a yell of "Catch!"

"Hey!" Gordon complained, "Why doesn't he get yelled at when he whips it all off?"

Scott shook his head, "Because we were expecting it."

Gordon sighed dramatically and flopped back into the sofa, "Life's not fair."

"Deal with it." Virgil uttered through a smile as the camera clicked.

He turned between snapps of the camera, holding the frying pan up with a look over his shoulder, "I can't believe I got talked into this."

"I bet you enjoy it really," Harry commented with a laugh as he snapped another photo, "You wouldn't have volunteered to do life studies at college otherwise."

Virgil paled at the voice, almost dropping the pan from his hand, "Damn, I thought I recognised you."

Harry laughed, "I wondered how long it would take-"

"Wait, what?" Gordon interrupted, "You did _life studies_!?" He laughed loudly, "Oh I wish I'd have been there to see that."

Virgil shook his head at his brother and turned back to Harry, "He's not really our brother."

Harry laughed as Gordon frowned, not finding his brothers teasing as funny as the others did. He folded his arms and sat back into the cushions of his armchair as Virgil chatted away with the photographer.

Penelope looked to Gordon, sulking in his seat whilst Virgil posed behind the barbeque, and sighed softly to herself. She knew that he thrived off of making others laugh with him rather than at him, but going to him would attract attention that neither of them were ready for. Kayo gave her a sharp nudge, drawing her attention back to the photographer and Virgil, who was shrugging his bathrobe back on.

"So what's my next one then?" Virgil asked, raising his eyebrows at Penelope.

She smiled and swept her arm in the direction of the conjoining room, "Have a look through there."

Looking between themselves, the group followed Kayo through to the next room. As they went, Penelope caught Gordon's arm, "They were only teasing,"

He shrugged and turned towards the door, "Yeah, whatever."

She frowned at him, "Gordon. Don't give what you can't take." Her hand crept up his back, the tips of her fingers playing with the soft curls at the base of his skull, "You should know better than to take it to heart."

He sighed and looked across to her, his eyes dark and heavy, "I know… it's just hard. I do something and get yelled at, then someone else does it and it's fine, y'know?"

The truth was, she knew exactly what he meant. Growing up she had always been stopped from doing what the other kids did, always because it wasn't ladylike. She leant into his shoulder with her own sigh, and nodded, "Yeah, I know."

He looked back to her with a small smile, "This was a great idea, though I can't help but wonder if you had an ulterior motive."

She giggled softly, "You'll have to bring this bathrobe and your accessories up to my room tonight and we'll see won't we?"

Gordon chuckled and kissed her hair, his mood suddenly lifted by her gentle words, "I don't doubt we will."

Virgil laughed and looked to Penelope as she joined them in the music room, "Well I can't say I was expecting this."

Scott shook his head at his middle brother, "You should have gotten the theme by now," He glanced back to the organiser of the day, "I must admit I'm dreading my turn."

The others all laughed at the oldest brother before turning back to Virgil. Gordon smirked and raised his eyebrows, "Well Virg? What are you waiting for?"

"You lot to turn your backs," Virgil sighed, unfastening the belt on the robe, "But that never happens when you want it to, does it now?"

Kayo laughed as she looked to the family, "Not in this family it doesn't."

She ducked her head as Scott locked eyes with her, his grin widening as they did so. Her cheeks burned as she looked anywhere but at the oldest brother stood. The flip in her stomach felt ridiculous, she knew she was being silly, there was no way he felt the same way about _her_. She looked to where Penelope was lingering with Gordon and smiled to herself, glad that at least one of them didn't have a _pointless_ crush. Her thoughts were interrupted by Virgil's cough, "So, that's me done."

Kayo looked to John with a smirk, knowing that she had been the only one to notice his absence at lunch. The others all looked to him expectantly, each only to frown at his grin, "Scott's turn then."

Scott opened his mouth in protest, being interrupted by Harry before he could speak, "We worked over lunch."

Scott cursed quietly under his breath, not quite ready for all the attention to be turned on him. He glanced over to where Kayo was avoiding his gaze and smiled softly with a sigh, "Okay then, let's get on with it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Scott groaned as he picked the last item out of the box, "Really? You couldn't have chosen anything else?"

Kayo bit her lip and looked down as Penelope smiled innocently, "I don't have any idea what you're talking about Scott. It was the most appropriate item we could think of," She gestured to the item in his hand, "Everyone tells me you didn't get the name flyboy without reason."

Kayo couldn't help but let out a small laugh at Penelope's comment, her cheeks heating up as she caught Scott's eye. He was smiling, his eyes twinkling with mischief in the way only Tracy's could.

Scott sighed and looked down to the hat in his hand, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"At least it's bigger than what I had," Gordon uttered, still in a slight mood from earlier. Virgil smirked and elbowed his brother gently, "It needs to be."

"Eww!" Alan groaned at the other end of the sofa, making the rest of the family laugh.

Penelope looked to Kayo and gave her a gentle nudge with a smirk, Kayo nudged her away in response and looked back to Scott. She raised her eyebrows in expectation, "So?"

"Alright, alright," Scott rolled his eyes, turning towards the screens, fitting the hat on his head as he shrugged off the bathrobe.

He smirked as he turned away from the camera, looking over his shoulder towards his family. Penelope was whispering to Kayo about something, but not even his super brother senses could pick up her words. Looking back to the camera, he shook his head, "I am never going to be able to go to another air force reunion now."

"Oh well," Kayo folded her arms, meeting his smirk with one of her own, "I'm sure you can find much more interesting things to do at home."

Scott raised an eyebrow, his smirk becoming a grin, "Like what?"

Kayo blushed a furious red, stumbling over her words as she tried to find an appropriate answer. Scott smiled to himself as he turned back to Penelope, "So, what next?"

"Well," Penelope turned to the wall behind her, "We couldn't quite manage to get your surfboard all the way over here." She picked up the bodyboard from behind her glancing to Kayo as she turned back, "And we wouldn't want to cover up too much now, would we?"

Handing the bodyboard to Kayo she smiled, "I'll go and find us some tea."

Kayo glared at the other woman as the bodyboard was thrust into her hands, leaving her with no option but to pass it on to Scott. Her only consolation being that the others were distracted by asking Penny for drinks.

Being sure to keep her eyes up, she walked over to Scott, thrusting the foam board into his chest, "Here you go."

She pursed her lips as he dropped the hat onto her head and took the bodyboard from her, "Thanks."

Scott glanced to the others, dropping his voice as he looked back to Kayo, "Fly back with me."

She rolled her eyes at him, also glancing towards the others as they quietened, "Because that wouldn't be at all obvious."

He smirked as she spun and walked away, his hat still askew on her head as she sat back on the stool she had been sharing with Penelope up until that point. Dragging his eyes away from her as he posed, he looked to the camera, forcing the sort of smile that had always gotten him out of more difficult situations as there was the quiet click of the shutter.

"So, when is this going on sale?" Gordon asked the room, "I can't wait to get Grandma a copy for christmas."

"You'll do no such thing!" John scolded, "Don't be so wicked."

Alan frowned and looked to his older brother, "Wicked to who? Us or Grandma?"

"Excellent question," Scott frowned, leaning on the bodyboard for a moment.

John looked from Scott to Alan, "Firstly, it should be whom. Secondly, both."

Virgil laughed at his brother's discussion, shaking his head as Penelope stepped back into the room. She frowned in confusion at him, "What have I missed?"

Virgil nodded to Gordon, "He wants to know if he can buy one for Grandma for christmas."

Penelope stifled a laugh as she set the drinks tray down, "Something tells me that mightn't be the best idea he's ever had."

"Exactly what we were just saying." Kayo agreed, "Speaking of christmas, what's Scott got to pose with for that?"

Penelope smiled and turned to the box she had been picking the christmas decorations out of, "Here we go."

Scott groaned again, "Why do _I_ do these things?"

Harry laughed, shaking his head at the oldest Tracy, "You honestly can't complain about your items."

Scott grimaced as he nodded, "Well I suppose you're right there, bud."

"Here Scott!" Virgil called, a blur of red and white flying through the air towards him, "This'll cover you up a bit more."

Scott caught the hat in one hand, pulling a 'har har' face at his middle brother as he tugged it on. The door of the room creaked open, a small yellow ball of fuzz running towards Scott as Penelope swapped the bodyboard for a christmas star. The little animal ran between Scott's feet, causing him to lose his balance. He gasped as his weight shifted backwards, only one hand available to reach out and break his fall.

"Sherbert!" Penelope exclaimed as Scott landed on his back, "Oh goodness!"

"I'm fi-" Scott started, one hand moving to rub the back of his head as Penelope scooped up her pet and began to coo at the dog.

Out of the corner of his eye, Scott could see Kayo stood with her hands over her mouth, her eyes bright with laughter. He smiled to himself as he watched her, just enjoying the moment whilst he could before the jeering of his brothers started. When she finally looked him in the eye, he decided to sit up, "Right, let's this one over with."

"Oh," Harry interrupted, "Don't worry, we already have."

Scott groaned with a shake of his head, "Okay then, what's the last one?"

Penelope smiled, her arm stretched back to the music room, "Right through here."

Fighting back a laugh, Scott shook his head at the leather office chair position in front of the photography screen, "Whose idea was this?"

"Well you _do_ spend a lot of time in the office," Virgil smirked, "I think it works well."

Penelope smirked, holding out the eldests signature blue tie, "And we wouldn't let you go completely uncovered."

Scott rolled his eyes, "Gee, thanks."

"Take a seat," Penelope smiled, "We had to make sure the last one for the day was a _good_ one."

Scott glanced to Kayo as he sunk back into the plush leather, "Of course you did."

He spun the chair to face away from the others as he shrugged off the bathrobe and fastened his tie. Frowning to himself, he leant his head back, to call to the others, "How exactly am I meant to… y'know?"

"Cover up?" Virgil smirked, "I'd guess, very carefully."

Scott bit back a curse to his brother, instead rolling his eyes as he crossed his legs, and pushed the chair back around.

Kayo swore under her breath, looking away from where Scott was posing. She shook her head with a glare as Penelope smirked and raised an eyebrow, silently asking if there was a problem.

"I need to go." Kayo uttered, turning completely away from the others.

Pushing past the older woman, Kayo bit her lip as she rushed out of the room and along the corridor. She ignored Parkers call to her as she passed him on her way from the room.

Slamming and locking the door to Penelope's ensuite, she fell to her knees and let out a sigh, quickly swiping at her eyes before the tears fell. She couldn't help but remember her father's words to her though, sometimes, not even the strongest walls can keep out a flood.

Scott sat straighter in the seat as Kayo stormed out of the room, much to everyone's confusion. He looked to Penelope's shocked expression with a frown, "What's wrong with-"

"I'll just go and speak to her." Penelope forced a smile, "You boys finish up here."

She swept back into the first room, almost crashing into Parker as she went, "Oh, Parker, you haven't seen Kayo have you?"

"H'I just saw, miss Kyrano heading towards your bedroom, m'lady." He responded, "She didn't seem q'huite herself."

"No," Penelope sighed, "I'll go and see her now, could you put the tea on for the boys please Parker?"

"Of course, m'lady."

Penelope sighed as she heard a sniff through the bathroom door, "Kayo, it's me. I didn't mean-"

"Please," There was a quiet sigh through the door, "I'd rather just be left alone right now."

"Kayo," She tried again, checking that the door was locked, "Please, tell me what's wrong?"

A quiet sob filtered through the door, "Please Penelope, just forget about it."

There was a quiet cough from the doorway to Penelope's room. She looked up, glancing from one door to the other. With a sigh, she nodded and brushed past him back towards the kitchen.

Scott strode across the room, knocking lightly on the bathroom door, "Let me in Kayo."

He heard a quiet whimper from the other side of the door, a sound he hadn't heard in years. The last time he remembered having to stand on the wrong side of a door listening to Kayo cry, was just after her father had died. He hated it as much then as he did now.

"Please?" He murmured, "Don't shut us out Kayo."

He leant against the door, resting his head back against the smooth painted wood, "What is it Kayo? What's got you so upset?" He thought back to all the smirks and comments the two women had been making all day, "Is it to do with what you and Penny have been whispering about all day, hmm?"

"Yeah." It was hardly a reply, but at least she was talking. Scott had always hated how quiet she could stay when she didn't want to talk. He was surprised when her voice continued softly, "It was just meant to be a joke, it wasn't meant to mean anything."

"You know this would be easier face-to-face?" Scott sighed, sliding down the door to the floor.

Kayo let out a short bark of laughter, "Naturally, I always make things complicated."

"Then just open the door?" Scott suggested.

He smiled as the woman at the other side of the door tutted with a sigh. At the click of the lock, he pushed himself up, straightening his shirt and brushing off his jeans. He looked to the door expectantly as it opened a crack. Kayo peaked out, her eyes red rimmed and her cheeks shining with damp trails. She was biting her lip again as she watched him before her eyes quickly darted away.

"Ah." Scott sighed as it all clicked into place, the funny looks, the red cheeks, and the abrupt disappearance. He sighed and reached an arm out to her, pulling her out of the bathroom, "You've just realised-"

She scoffed and pulled away from him, "Like you'd know what I'm thinking."

Scott watched her as she pulled back, letting her run a hand through her hair as she paced the room before settling again in front of him.

"It wasn't meant to be any more than a crush," She shook her head as she whispered, "I shouldn't have even allowed myself that luxury."

She went to turn away, Scott could see she was about to run but he wasn't ready for her to go.

"Hold up," He grabbed her arm, "Why do you say that?"

She looked up to him, "Because, you're _you_ and I…" She looked away with a sigh, "... I'm _me_."

He tilted her chin up to face him, "And why would that matter?"

Her eyes searched his as her shoulders slumped, "Because there's things you don't know."

Scott shook his head, "Then tell me."

"I can't!" She cried out, trying to pull away. She sighed as she realised _who_ she was shouting at, and he pulled her back to his chest, "It's not that simple, I wish it was, but it's not something I can just tell you."

Scott wiped the damp trail from her cheek with his thumb, "Then I'll wait."

She looked up to him, "But how long are you willing to wait?"

Scott sighed with a smile, "Might as well put this damn photoshoot to some use," He reached into his back pocket, holding out a single photograph to Kayo, "Every year you tell us all how pointless Christmas cards are, so how about we make a deal?"

Kayo looked up to him warily, "What?"

He held the photo out to her, "Every year I'll give you a photo, instead of a christmas card. I'll give you a photo to show that I will wait another year for you."

Raising an eyebrow, Kayo nodded, "But what if I make you wait too long?"

Scott smiled softly, nodding once, "I was once told, that one day, a woman would come along and it wouldn't matter how long I had to wait for her."

The corner of Kayo's mouth ticked up, "Do you listen to everything your father said?"

Scott laughed softly, leaning down to kiss her cheek before whispering in her ear, "Only the good lines."

Kayo laughed as he slipped the photo into her back pocket with a murmur of, "Merry christmas Tanusha."

She pulled back from him just a fraction, barely enough to whisper, "Merry christmas Scott."


End file.
